Evil? Me? No
by scorpion-2-ur-poison
Summary: Harry is rescued from manipulations and embraced. By what? Magic and the love of the moon's worshiper. Will he follow the moon or his tea leaves? Fernir/Harry.
1. 1: Wishing on a Shooting Star

**Im back... Hey for all those who read When Did Poison Become Innocent. I'm searching inside myself for inspiration and I found it, but not for Chapter 12 of WDPBI. lol. I'm still working toward it though. **

**WARNINGS: SLASH! Pairings: Fernir Greyback/Harry. Sirius/Remus. Fred/George. Bill/Charlie. Blaise/Draco. Lucius/Severus. Voldy/His right hand or left. Both?. Dark, Evil Harry.**

**I know this is an unusual pairing but its one of my faves. If you haven't guessed by my other story I like incest and slash. **

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON MARCH 9, 2008**

Evil? Me? No...

Chapter One

Harry sighed as he struggled to pick up a piping hot skillet from the stove.

"Hurry up boy!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Sirius smiled over his shoulder. Remus was clinging to him like his life would slip away with wind if he let go.

"Don't worry Remmy, once we pick up Harry we won't drive."

"Thank you!" Remus sighed in relief.

"So fast..." Sirius then picked up the speed on his motorcycle, he popped a wheelie as he rode by a group of teenage girls. They giggled and whispered.

Harry smiled as he stepped out into the sunlight. Even though he looked as pale as death he loved the way the sun warmed his skin. The little boy looked up to hear the roar of a motorcycle. He shied away when a handsome man stepped off the bike and walked up to him. Another man tripped and groaned. He hopped up quickly muttering. Harry stiffled a laugh.

"Hey there. My name's Sirius and his name's Remus. What's yours?"

"Harry."

The little boy was startled when Sirius engulfed the boy in a hug. He whimpered.

"Remmy! Its Harry! Its really him! Jamsie's and Lil's baby boy! Harry! You're so beautiful!"

"Um Mister. I don't know who you are."

"I'm your godfather. And so is Remmy. We're the men who are gonna take you away from these heinous Muggles."

The boy cocked his head to the side and smiled at the two men. He had always dreamed that someone would take him away. Wishing on a shooting star really does work!

Harry smiled at the men.

"You're really going to take me away?"

"Yes. I'm legally aloud to take you away."

Harry wrapped his slim arms around the two men's necks.

Sirius smiled at his husband. This was going to be great.


	2. 2: Let Heads Roll Then!

**hey. This chapter is setting up the story. So I can set myself straight and set it up. **

**UPDATED ON MARCH 9, 2008**

Evil? Me? No...

Chapter Two.

Six years later...

Harry plopped down on his bed. He pulled up an black pillow and cuddled with it. Remus sat down on the bed across from Harry. Sirius pounced on the ivory comforter and laid his head in his Remmy's lap.

"Okay. So what do you want to know?" asked Sirius.

"Everything from when you were released. To how you found me six years ago. To Bill and Charlie."

"Okay. Comfortable?"

"Mmhm!"

"Okay. Here goes. Peter Pettigrew is a spineless worm. He decided that if he killed your parents Voldy would promote him into his Inner Circle. Thing is Voldemort was planning on negotiating with your parents but that idea went out the door but whatever. I was alerted that something was wrong so I went to your parents to see what had happened. There I saw Pettigrew trying to escape and I hunted him down but he pulled that trick that got me locked up. Dumbledore, the old coot could have gotten me out but he something up his sleeve. So I rotted in jail while Remus mourned and became angry. Remus then ran off and joined a pack. He accepted Fernir to be his alpha. You'll meet him soon. Which reminds me. About the moon. Anyway Bill and Charlie are together, as you know and one day they were um, well I'll tell you when you get older."

There Harry pouted, but let his Father continue.

"Anyway Pettigrew transformed because he was beginning to lose his human side and Bill and Charlie stopped and captured him. They brought him to their father where he was arrested. So thats how I was set free. Well as you can understand I was pretty angry. I vowed never to side with Dumbledore again. I sought to find my beautiful mate. When I found him he was aligned with Fernir. He was a beta. Therefore he was part of the 'dark' side. I had to follow Remmy where ever he went. He was my soul. So I embraced my darker blood and then I worked to find you. And I did. One of the happiest days of my life."

"Now about why Charlie and Bill live with us. Well... Those Weasleys found out about their relationship and wasn't very happy about it. So they disowned them. Remmy and I have always loved them and the twins like our own so they came to us. We legally adopted them. Thats it in a nutshell. The twins I'm sure are together, but have managed to keep it under wraps."

Harry sighed and took it all in. He jumped when his door banged open and Draco came running in. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Harry! She's gone! She's gone. She went and left! She's not coming back."

Draco jumped onto the bed and into Harry's open arms. He sobbed onto the boys bare chest. Sirius sat up a silent tear strolled down his cheek. Remus also had tears down his cheeks. Harry held onto his best friend. Tears mingled with is long hair.

"Draco? Where is your father?" Remus asked.

Draco sobbed something that neither Sirius nor Remus could understand. Harry immediately understood.

"He's with Uncle Sev. Uncle Sev said he would bring him over soon. Along with Blaise."

Sirius bewildered wondered how his son could understand the sad little angel but saved it for another day. The boy had always been intelligent for his age. Then a dark haired and skinned boy of ten walked in. His purple eyes seemed to turn black when he saw his best friends crying. He encircled the two boys and held them.

Remus knew that if Blaise was here so was Severus and Lucius.

He walked into the living room of the Black Manor. There on the couch was Lucius. The man's hair was open. He was being held by a smaller man with shoulder-length black hair.

Lucius kept muttering, "She died Sev. She left Draco."

Severus held his love. How he loved this man. He knew the man loved him too, but cared deeply for Narcissa. Like a sister really. But she was Draco's mother. He would love her for that. Now that Draco's mother was gone who would hold him when Lucius couldn't be there?

Who would console him when he had nightmares?

Severus was willing to. He knew Draco loved him, but to let him be that. Be his mother in a sense. His father would roll in his grave if he saw Severus be compassionate to a child. Well then let heads roll!

* * *

**Oops I had to kill off Narcissa. Personally I have nothing against her, I think she's pretty cool, but I needed her to be out of the way for Severus to be loved. PM if you have questions.**

**Third chapter should be up with today or tommorow. I've decided not to make my updates as long that way I can have more quicker. **


	3. 3: 5 Dead Bodies & a Hippogriff

**Hey.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON MARCH** **16, 2008**

Evil? Me? No...

Chapter 3

July 31

Today was Harry's eleventh birthday. The green eyed boy smiled at his father. Chocolate cake! 

"Score! Cake!" the child cut himself a huge slice and devoured it.

Remus giggled at his son's antics.

"Harry. You have icing all over you. Let me get you a napkin."

"No!" Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he had icing all over his nose and mouth. He started to lick it off.

"Ewww... Harry! Thats gross."

"But the icing is the best part!"

"Amen to that!" agreed Sirius. He also had icing all over him. Remus wondered how the two managed that but decided against asking. Remus walked over t his husband and sat in his lap. Remus proceeded to lick off the icing. Sirius smirked. He turned his head slightly and kissed Remus full on the lips. 

Harry blushed at his parents. He shrieked when he was grabbed by his ankle and held up side down. He struggled against the pale hand. 

"Voldy! Let go! You're messing up my hair!"

"What the hell Harry? You're gonna grow up to be gay!"

Tom laughed and dropped the boy. Harry pouted and stood. Damnit, as good as his senses were his grandfather still stuck up on him! Harry combed through his hair with his piano playing fingers. He then started to braid his mid-back length hair.

"Meany! I combed my hair 300 times this morning!"

"I care why? Who are you trying to impress? Certainly not Draco."

"Gross! No! He's like my brother! That would be gross! No offense Bill, Charlie."

The two broke apart from a heated make-out session.

"What?"

Harry sighed at his horny "brothers".

Harry hugged Tom and crawled up into his lap. Lucius walked into the room. Severus, his new husband was slightly flushed. Harry didn't want to know why he was flushed. Draco and Blaise followed soon after. They were also blushing.

"What the fuck? Why is everyone blushing?"

Harry knew his two best friends had crushes on each other. Please they practically flirt all the time! Harry suddenly felt very lonely. Everyone had someone to love but him. He couldn't hold anyone else's hand, or kiss them softly. What did he want with that anyway? He was eleven years old! But the boy still felt empty. Like a part of him was missing. 

The group continued on with the party. One more month and the boys would leave to go for their first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

One Month Later. Kings Cross Station.

Three handsome boys stood by a steaming red train. Their trunks lay beside them. Around them stood a group of adults. The boys smiled at their respective parents.

"Draco make me proud." said Lucius. Severus wasn't there he had left for Hogwarts a week ago. 

"Have fun Blaise. Watch out for Dumbledore."

"Yes." Lucius, Sirius, and Remus all agreed with Victor, Blaise biological father.(A/N: Does anyone know his name?) The one husband of Blaise's mothers that was still living. 

"Have fun Harry! Give Dumbledore hell!" said Sirius. 

"Do you expect anything less?"

"If you don't get at least ten detentions this year you're in BIG trouble when you get back." The rest of the adults shook their heads at Sirius's comments.

Harry nodded his head. He gave his parents hugs and one to Victor. A hand shake was exchanged with Lucius. He had already given his hug to Lucius. The man still had an image to uphold of course.

The boys boarded the train. Their luggage moved behind them thanks to a clever charm done by Remus. The three finally found an empty compartment. The trunks jumped up onto the racks and stayed still. 

The boys jumped out of their skins when the compartment door banged open. Two red heads looking identical stood in the doorway. 

Fred and George grinned and sat down. The twins and the boys chatted until they were once again interrupted. This time by a girl their age. She had bushy brown hair.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Do you mind if I sit with you."

"We don't mind."

"Thank you. I was just kicked out of my other compartment."

Harry frowned. Even if he was cold, and Slytherin he still didn't believe in women getting mistreated. Even if they seemed to be having a bad hair day. 

"Oh. Well if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I'm Muggleborn."

Harry hmned in understanding. Personally Harry had nothing against Muggleborns. Draco and Blaise just nodded. The girl seemed okay. They jumped when Hermione dropped her bag. The thing sounded like a dead body was in there. Maybe five dead bodies.

"What in the hell do you have in there? A Hippogriff?" asked Fred.

Hermione smiled and pulled out an ancient looking tomb.

All except for Harry stared at Hermione. How could a girl that small carry that book. She had to be as big as Ron's penis. And that wasn't saying much!

"What? I like to read..." the girl said with a smirk.

"Fine by me." said Harry. 

The rest of the way the five boys got acquainted with Tomb Raider. As the twins now called her.

The new found group went their respective ways when they arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

Draco, Blaise, Harry and Hermione anticipated getting sorted The all fidgeted waiting for someone to get them. All the new first years sighed in relief when they finally moved, but tensed as they approached their fate.

Hermione was first to go of the group. She was sorted into Slytherin despite her blood status. Next came Draco. The hat barely hovered above his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN."

"Harry Potter." 

Harry walked up the steps and sat on the rickety stool. He lost sight of his peers as the hast dropped over his eyes.

"Hmm... Intelligent, you are. Ravenclaw worthy even. Kind to those you care about. Brave, not afraid of a challenge. Cunning, sly, manipulative and powerful. Which house shines through the most."

The hat paused and finally yelled its verdict.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Whispers erupted throughout the Hall. Harry Potter, the boy who held the power to defeat any dark wizard was in Slytherin!

Harry walked over to his House and sat down between Draco and Hermione.

Blaise finally got sorted and of course joined his boyfriend and best friend and even new friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed yourself.**

**Again questions or concerns I'm here to answer them!**


	4. 4: Call Me Lucinda!

**HEy People.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy!**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON APRIL 13, 2008.**

Evil? Me? No...

Chapter 4

Harry smiled. His fifth year was finally over. He was cuddled against Hermione and staring at the live porno across from him. Draco and Blaise were getting a little friendly over there. He blushed when his lower half got a little excited with Draco's moans.

God, he was so sexually frustrated. He had been a while since he even kissed anyone. It just didn't feel right anymore. It seemed like a part of him was missing.

* * *

**King's Cross Station**

Sirius walked up to the four teens. Hermione had decided to stay with them this summer instead of going on vacation with her parents.

"Ready to go?" The four nodded. Sirius vanished their luggage to their respective rooms in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**6:00, That Same Evening**

Harry pulled himself off of his bed. Dinner would be starting in five minutes. Apparently they were having a guest tonight. A friend of Remus's. Harry pulled on a black wife beater and some bright red pipeline jeans. Harry threw on his grey hat with a red and white skull on the side. His long hair flowed down his back.

Harry walked down flights of stairs and finally reached the dining room. He could hear voices in the dining room. Harry pushed open the doors and gasped. His breath seemed to leave his body. There stood a muscular man over 6 foot. His silver hair was pulled in a low ponytail. A simple graphic T-shirt clung to him. Jeans and converse covered his bottom half. The handsome man turned around when he heard an erotic gasp. The man's golden eyes widened.

Something unknown sparked in his amber eyes.

Harry stared at the man. He blushed when he felt like he was being undressed by the man's eyes.

Remus smirked at his son. Oh yeah, Fernir was definitely Harry's mate.

"Harry. This is my Alpha. Fernir."

"Nice to meet you." Harry stuttered out. Ah! He was acting like a Hufflepuff. Blushing all over the place!

Fernir smirked at Harry. The boy was definitely easy to look at. He could feel the magical aura under the surface, it was arousing.

Sirius walked in with steaming ribs on a huge platter. All of the teen age boy's stomach growled. Hermione scoffed at her friend's bottomless stomach.

"Men..." she muttered.

Everyone sat down to eat. Fernir sat across from Harry.

Harry finally finished his dinner of ribs, mashed potatoes, and broccoli.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"May I be excused?"

"No."

Draco and Blaise held in laughter at the look on Harry's embarrassed face.

"Harry, Sirius and I need to talk to you after dinner."

Harry sighed. He wondered what was up. Draco, Blaise, Hermione left then they noticed the pointed look from Remus. Harry stared at Fernir. Why wasn't he leaving? The conversation must involve him somehow.

"So Harry... hows your day been?" started Sirius.

"Sirius!" Remus sighed.

Harry waited for his parents to stop bickering. It was sometimes amusing.

Fernir watched Harry from across the table. The boy was definitely special. He seemed to glow. Fernir smirked at the images of Harry submitting to him. He could just hear the moans now. Finally the other two adults stopped.

"Anyway Harry. As I was trying to say. Harry you know how I'm a werewolf."

Here Harry nodded.

"And you also know how werewolves have mates..."

Harry nodded again and stared at Remus blinking. Suddenly it all clicked.

"Well fuck me sideways and call me Lucinda!" exclaimed Harry.

Sirius burst out in laughter. He immediately stopped at the look Harry was giving him.

Harry sighed. Why him? He didn't even know Fernir!

Fernir stood and walked over to Harry and whispered into Harry's ear.

"I can't wait to see you underneath me."

Fernir then straightened and walked out of the door.

Harry gaped at Fernir's back. He did not just do that! Just because they happen to be mates and Fernir was one of the sexiest men he had ever seen did not mean he could just do that!

**Sorry its so short you guys! Ive been busy with school! Hope you had fun! Fernir is finally here!**


	5. 5: From 10 to 2

**Hey Guys, **

**So sorry for such the long wait for such a short chapter. Its summer now and I'm happier so updates will come quicker. Working on the next chapter right after this is updated.**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON JUNE 2, 2008**

Chapter 5

Evil? Me? No...

Fernir walked down another flight of stairs. He finally reached the kitchen. Whoever made this house liked to torture its inhabitants and guests. Who puts their guests on the seventh floor?! Well this was the Blacks, a prestigious Dark family. Just like them to relish in people's suffering, however minor.

Fernir pushed open the doors to the kitchen. There sat Harry alone sipping a mug of coffee. He was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of gray plaid pajama pants. His mate was an early riser.

"Good morning."

Harry jumped a mile high.

"Good God! Bloody hell! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why would I kill my own mate?"

"Hmm... Who knows? Maybe you're just psychotic like that!"

"Are you implying that I practice necrophilia?"

"You do! Gross! That knocks your sexy rating from a ten to a two!"

Fernir raised his eyebrow at the boys sentence. Sexy rating?

"Harry I can show you that I have sex with living humans. Would you be my lovely assistant?"

Harry stood and walked to the toaster. His chocolate Pop tarts had just appeared.

"Nope. I would like for you to pull a vanishing act though."

Fernir decided not to retort. As much as he would like to continue this pointless banter, coffee sounded more appealing at the moment.

Harry happily munched on his Pop tart while he read a thick tome.

Remus then entered, he was also wearing pajamas but he wore a worn tee-shirt that read. 'Yes. His hand is on my ass! Problem?' and a pair of Muggle gym shorts.

Fernir rolled his eyes at the shirt. Sirius must have bought if for him. Just like Sirius.

"Good morning Rem."

"Morning Harry. You make the coffee?"

Harry nodded. Harry finished his second Pop tart.

"Ima go take a shower. Be back in a few."

Remus nodded through his coffee. As soon as Harry exited the kitchen Remus turned on Fernir.

"Are you making any progress? You need to mate with him by the end of this summer. Harry needs his mate."

Fernir rolled his eyes. Remus was always paranoid. Fernir knew the circumstances and consequences.

"I am aware of the circumstances. I'm getting there."

"I was thinking that you and Harry could go on a date today. Maybe a nice picnic. Harry loves nature, in fact if you asked him I'm sure he would take you to his favorite place in the Black gardens."

Fernir just nodded. His beta's idea wasn't so bad. Fernir would wait a few more minutes to let his mate get dressed. He didn't want to impose.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Fernir knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in."

Fernir opened Harry's door to enter the boy's black and white room. A royal blue bed stood out against the striped walls. Fernir imagined many things he could do to Harry on that bed. Harry walked in from the left. He was pulling on a black Evanescence shirt, he unfortunately in Fernir's opinion already had on gray tight pants.

"Do you need something?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Would you be willing to spend time with me later today?"

Harry walked over to his bed side table and turned on his iPod. Amy Lee's voice ripped sweetly against the silence. Fernir waited for Harry's response.

"Define willing."

Fernir raised an eyebrow. Was the boy mentally challenged? He didn't seem like it.

"If by willing you mean do I want to? No. But I'm in a good mood today, so yes, I will spend time with you later today."

Fernir smirked and nodded.

"Meet me outside of the library at one please."

"Okay." said Harry as he swayed his head to the harmony of My Immortal.

**1:00 That Afternoon...**

Harry jumped from the third step of the grand staircase. He had his earphones plugged in to his iPod. Harry twirled on the ball of his foot. Paramore's Pressure blasted in his ears.

Fernir's eye twitched. How did he listen to his music so loud with his eardrums bursting? Fernir held up a picnic basket and a blanket.

Harry smiled and turned off his iPod. He had never been on a picnic for a date before. The notion was cute.

"Hey." Harry felt stupid. He was fifteen and his mate was one of the ssexiest men he had ever seen and all he could say was hey.

"Hello. Are you ready?"

Harry blushed at the image that popped into his head with that sentence. Fernir over him and sheathed in him. NO! Bad Harry!

Fernir was startled by Harry's sudden red cheeks. He decided he liked seeing Harry flushed. Fernir broke Harry from his stupor by poking his shoulder.

"Where is the picnic?"

"Remus was telling me that you have a favorite place in the Black Gardens. Will you show me where that is? If not I also have a favorite place that I would like to share."

"Show me your place."

Fernir walked behind his mate. The smell of chocolate filled his nostrils.

"Mmm. You smell delicious."

Harry blushed.

"Thanks."

Fernir placed a blindfold around Harry's head.

"Um. We've known each other for a day and haven't kissed yet. I don't think we're ready for kinky things yet."

Fernir chuckled. The vibrations sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"We could be."

Harry's blush reddened again with the images filling his brain.

"So about this special place?"

Fernir stepped behind Harry and placed a blindfold around his mate's eyes. Fernir grabbed Harry's hand. A spark shot through both of their bodies. Harry nearly moaned but bit his lip just in time. Fernir gasped at the spark. He heard Harry's almost moan but decided not to dwell on it and pulled Harry into the lush green gardens. Fernir finally entered his special place and smiled.

**This update was exactly 999 words. Ha funny. Again sorry for the fucking lengthy wait. Hope you had fun. Also I'm taking this story in a slightly different direction. I don't know what I was typing when I said Harry was going to be dark. This story is mainly a love story, not political. Harry and Fernir's is going to pick up in the next two chapters and then finally a LEMON! So again hope you had fun and sorry for such a long wait.**


	6. 6: How Does That Not Come Up!

**Hey guys. **

**I started this chapter a while ago but finally finished. I had a really bad day yesterday. My girlfriend ignored me yesterday at this party and maybe cheated on me. So ENJOY!**

**THIS STORY WAS UPDATED ON JULY 2, 2008**

* * *

Evil? Me? No...

Chapter 6

Fernir untied the back of the cloth and the fabric fell from Harry's eyes. Harry opened his closed eyes and smiled. A lush green clearing was surrounded by red rose bushes. The roses sparkled with fresh dew. A marble fountain with a faerie spewing water from her hands stood in the middle. Harry could see red faeries floating around. A huge willow tree stood at the back of the clearing. Its long branches swayed in the wind and tickled the closest rose bushes.

"Fernir. It's beautiful."

"It reminded me of you."

Harry blushed and nodded.

"Picnic?"

Harry again nodded. He blushed as Fernir's voiced flowed over his senses.. Tingles tickled his skin and the contact of Fernir's hand upon his own.

Fernir dropped Harry's hand and opened the basket. He pulled out a large black blanket. Fernir then sat down and pulled Harry with him.

Harry giggled at Fernir's playful growl.

Fernir then pulled out a plate of roast beef sandwiches and a thermos of pumpkin juice. Harry conjured two glasses and poured the pumpkin juice. Fernir offered him a sandwich. Harry smiled and took the sandwich.

"So. Fernir what do you like to do for fun?"

The two talked over the sandwiches. Harry smiled as he learned more about his mate. They finished off the sandwiches. Harry noticed that Fernir liked to hum as he ate. It was kind of cute. Scratch that, it was cute. How could such an intimidating man be so cute while he ate?

Fernir looked around the clearing and nodded. Harry gasped when he looked up. The branches of the willow tree were growing and forming a dome around the circle of rose bushes. Harry saw that the red glowing faeries were pulling the branches across the clearing. When all the faeries had finished the garden clearing was dark.

The only light was the heightened glow of the faeries. Harry turned to Fernir speechless. As many times as he had been in these gardens he had never noticed this particular part of the Black gardens.

"This... this is..."

"Unbelievable?" Fernir supplied.

Harry just nodded. No one had ever done something like this for him.

"Fernir..."

Fernir looked down at his mate's sparkling green eyes. The boy's hat was slightly pushed up so you could clearly see his face. It was enchanting in an urban way.

Harry sat up straighter and leaned closer to Fernir face. Harry hovered over Fernir's lips. Waiting.

Fernir couldn't take the suspense anymore. He had to taste. Fernir closed the gap. He had been wanting to kiss his mate ever since he had met him. He had to know what those pouting lips tasted like.

Harry moaned at the lighting raving through his body. Fernir groaned back. Fernir opened his mouth to let his tongue explore Harry's plush lips. Harry opened his mouth to the new sensation of Fernir. Fernir's tongue egged Harry out of its dormancy. Harry tasted like chocolate and strawberries. Harry sat on his knees and straddled Fernir's hips.

The older man wrapped his strong arms around the petite boy's waist pulling him closer. Harry whimpered and the pressure and for his lost of air.

Both pulled back panting. Harry smiled and pulled his hat back to a tilt. Fernir leaned in for another kiss but Harry's finger stopped him. Harry smiled and shook his head.

Harry struggled to unwrap Fernir's possessive arms from his waist.

Harry sighed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend? Mate? Lover? Harry blushed and pulled away a little bit.

"What's the matter?"

"What are we?"

"Men." Fernir answered with a smirk.

Harry's eye twitched.

"Thank you. You know what I mean."

"We're mates. You're my submissive."

Here Harry blushed at the image that came to his mind. He could see himself squirming under Fernir. He could see Fernir's cock in his mouth as he sucked teasingly**.(1)**

"I'm your dominant. I protect you and you keep me safe. When you get turned I will be your sire and alpha."

Harry squeaked and stuttered.

"Excuse me?! Get turned. Like as get bitten and then turn in a werewolf, get turned. Or you put a blind fold on me and I get turned around like five times in a circle and try to pin the on a dumb ass donkey!?"**(2)**

Fernir felt both his eyebrows shoot to his hair line.

"Both?"

Harry scrambled off of Fernir.

"And when did you plan on telling me this?"

Fernir sighed. He planned on telling Harry before he mated him, but he wanted the boy to have been wooed already.

Harry looked at Fernir waiting for the answer.

"I was going to tell you soon. After you were more comfortable around me."

Harry growled but understood. Fernir didn't want to be rejected.

"I am comfortable around you. Do I have to get bitten."

Fernir looked down and sighed. He decided to tell the truth. Fernir he was a little frightened of the smaller boy's wrath. Submissive is a very eluding word. Because werewolf submissive sometimes weren't so helpless and submissive. The were especially scary when pissed or pregnant.

"No. But it ensures you will be stronger and safer and you can get pregnant and produce a heir."

Again Harry freaked.

"No no no! PREGNANT!? Heir?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know that? How do you have a submissive father and not know about their ability to get to pregnant."

Harry groaned in exasperation. Why had Remus never told him this? They definitely needed to have a talk.

"It never came up."

Now it was time for Fernir's eye to twitch.

"How does that not come up?"

"I don't know!"

Fernir just sighed and stood up. He pulled Harry close in a hug.

"Will you still be my mate?" Fernir asked in a moment of vulnerability.

Harry blushed and embraced the heat surrounding him. Harry thought about it. Was it worth it? To be loved? To have someone to protect him? To give what he's always wanted but thought he could never have, a baby?

Harry nodded.

Fernir smiled. His teeth gleamed red in the glow of the faeries. Fernir leaned down and kissed Harry fully on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Fernir's neck. Fernir deepened the kiss quickly.

Finally the two pulled back taking in air.

Harry flicked his wand and the picnic setting came back into the basket. Harry then banished the basket back into the kitchen.

Harry grabbed Fernir's hand and pulled him back into the house.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Remus walked by the TV room to see Harry and Fernir watching _Zoolander_, one of Harry's favorite movies. Harry was laughing his arse off while Fernir was smiling and occasionally chuckling.

Fernir looked up to see Remus watching them. Fernir nodded his head to show that he and Harry were fine.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Remus. Sirius We need to talk."

Remus put down his book. Sirius stopped fiddling with his bright blue yo-yo. Harry had a serious look on his face.

"Okay Harry what about?" Remus asked.

"Why in the hell did you not tell me that you, Remus could get pregnant?!"

Sirius almost eeped at the look on Harry's face. He was almost scarier than Remus.

Remus didn't know what to say.

"It never came up?"

Harry growled.

"How in the fuck does that not come up?" Harry screamed. Like seriously, how does that not fucking come up?

Remus looked down guiltily. He and Sirius had wanted to tell Harry but only when he was old enough to understand and when he had learned he had the ability himself. Now Remus could stop taking his birth control potion.

"We wanted to tell you, when you got older and you discovered your own possibility."

"So... Are you guys trying?"

Sirius smirked.

"Now we are."

Both Harry and Remus blushed.

* * *

**So enjoy.**

**(1) Harry is such a pervert. Heh. Like me... **

**(2) I couldn't think of anything else to compare it to... Lol**


	7. 7: Circle of Disfunction Join it!

**hey guys.**

**OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SOME OFFENSIVE MATERIAL TOWARDS THE GAY COMMUNITY, FIRST OF ALL I MEAN NOTHING BY IT! ITS JUST THE CHARACTER. SO IF ANYBODY GETS OFFENDED, IM SORRY BUT I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET THE EMOTIONS THROUGH! I REPEAT I MEAN NOTHING BY IT!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND ATTENTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED ON JULY 30, 2008**

Evil? Me? No...

Chapter 7

Fred and George Weasley, everyone knew them as trouble making twins, but does everyone know what they do behind closed doors? The twins were visiting their family to get away from their busy shop. Sales had jumped and Fred and George decided that they were in need of some R&R.

* * *

**The Burrow**

Fred closed the book he was reading. George had finally emerged from the bathroom. George was only wearing a pair of red boxers. Fred raised his eyebrow at the bulge tenting his brother's boxers.

George smirked at his brother. His soaking wet hair flopped into his eyes. Fred was also topless but he wore a pair of worn jeans.

Fred nearly moaned when his brother's skilled tongue swiped across those plump lips. Fred went to stand up to meet his brother, but George beat him to the punch.

George pounced on Fred, straddling him. George restrained his brother's wrists with his hands. Fred growled. He wanted to be on top this time!

"Forge! Its my time to top!"

George once again smirked.

"We'll see about that!"

Before Fred could protest George captured his lips. Fred immediately opened his mouth to his twin's tongue. George moaned when his brother sucked on his tongue. Still at seventeen Fred's mouth tasted tantalizing. He remembered the first time he had kissed Fred. He was twelve and Fred had been eating an apple very erotically.

George pulled his hands away from his brother's wrists and pulled back from their kiss. Fred panted underneath George. Air was sometimes needed to keep these things up. George worked at unbuttoning his brother's pants. He then pulled them down. George smirked. Fred was going commando today. Fred kicked off his pants.

Fred slid his hands down George's lean chest. He dragged his index finger at the hem of the boy's boxers.

"Fred! Stop! Take them off!" Fred complied by slipping off the article slowly, just to be a tease.

Fred flipped them so he was on top. He then fully pulled off the rest of George's clothes.

Fred kissed his brother briefly on the lips before making his way down his chest. Sucking every once in a while. Fred ground his hips into his brother's causing them both to moan. George bucked his hips. Both groaned louder.

Molly Weasley prized herself at being an excellent mother. She had been extra careful with her younger children ever since her two sons turned homosexual and became the pawns of sin.

Molly climbed the stairs to drop off the clean laundry to her only daughter Ginny. Molly furrowed her eyebrows when she passed by the twins room to hear a slight groaning through the door.

Thinking one of her more normal sons was sick, Molly pushed open the without a knock.

Molly Weasley screeched. Her once normal sons were committing treacherous homosexual acts!

Her Twins!

Fred had his mouth around the tip of his brother's erection.

Fred pulled away with wide eyes.

"Oh SHIT!" both the twins said.

Molly was stuck in a stupor. Four out of seven of her children were FREAKS!

George conjured both his and Fred's trunks and cast spell to make all of their favorite possessions and their favorite clothes to pack.

Fred pulled on a pair of stray floating boxers and pulled on some pants. George copied this action.

Fred banished the trunks to Grimmauld Place. He then slipped past his mother who had dropped her clean laundry. George followed his brother.

This seemed to take Molly out of her trance. She immediately started cussing and screaming.

"What in all the seven hells do you two FREAKS think you're doing?"

The twins turned around.

"Leaving." They both replied nonchalantly.

Molly screeched sounding like a dieing walrus. She tried to launch herself onto her now two disowned sons, but they were three steps ahead of her. Well more like already past the barriers of no Apparation.

Before Molly Weasley could stop her sons they were gone and stepping through the threshold of Grimmauld Place.

Molly continued to rage about homosexual traitors of the Weasley family.

Finally after an hour of raging the woman fire called Dumbledore.

"DUMBLEDORE! Two more! Two more went freakish!"

"Molly. Are you saying two more of your children went gay?"

"YES!" she shrieked.

"Hm. They must be fooling with Dark magic. To consider such a thing. Let me guess, the twins?"

"Who else?" Molly continued to rant.

Dumbledore tuned her out. He knew the twins were close to Harry. They were part of his plans to get Harry to trust him so he could use the boys power and mold him. Someone had to eliminate the Dark magic! He couldn't do it alone. At least not with the imbeciles he had working for him now.

How to capture Harry's trust?

Why capture him of course! And then threaten him.

Dumbledore giggled and sucked another bowl of Lemon Drops.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry smiled. Fernir smirked back. Harry stood on his tip toes. Fernir leaned down to close the gap between them.

Remus walked through the door of the living room. Sirius was lounging on the couch, staring at the fire, blushing.

"Fernir. Don't tease Sirius. You know how horny he gets."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off at the feeling of the wards being slid through by someone.

Bill was walking down the staircase with Charlie when they saw two shirtless figures, with red hair sprawled across the floor near an umbrella stand.

George stood up to help his brother who had fallen into him.

"Fred? George?" Bill questioned with concern.

Charlie ran into the living room to go get the rest of misfit family.

"Hey Bill." The twins said at once.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Harry shouted in delight. He pounced on the two.

"Hey Harry." said George.

Sirius and Remus also came and gave the two hugs.

Last came their older brothers.

The twins looked at Harry to find him in Fernir's strong arms.

"What?"

"The?"

"Hell?"

Harry just smiled and leaned up to give Fernir a kiss on the jaw. Fernir growled playfully.

Remus decided to fill in the two boys.

Bill finally asked the question every one wanted the answer to.

"Guys, what happened?"

Fred decided to tell the story.

"Well Forge and I went home to escape the shop for a while. And well I was giving him a blow job and I forgot to cast silencing spells and she heard George groaning I guess and came in without knocking. She saw me with George's cock in my mouth and she freaked and disowned us."

"Oh."

Harry hugged the twins again.

"Yay! Now you can complete our circle of disfunction."

* * *

**AGAIN, IF I OFFENDED ANYBODY, I HONESTLY DIDN'T MEAN TO. **

**So, this story is takig its own course I honestly have no idea which way its going. So anything you want to happen just tell me, and I'm sure I can make it work. **

**So hit me up with some suggestions.**

**Lemon is definitely in the next chapter!**

* * *


End file.
